This invention relates to utilizing spray painting masks and more specifically to positioning portable paint shields at the juncture of walls, ceilings, floors, and other surface areas which must be protected from paint spattering.
In the prior art, many painting shields have been developed for use with paint rollers or brushes. Since these devices cannot be easily adapted for use with spray gun equipment, professional painters have resorted to using large pieces of flat cardboard held against the surface areas to be masked. This technique for masking has been found to be cumbersome and unsatisfactory especially when the cardboard becomes deformed and must be replaced. The usefulness of these temporary masking devices is limited and after their repeated use replacements must be provided. Furthermore, such cardboard pieces are inherently stiff and awkward to hold at a proper angle to the wall, the floor or the ceiling.
Aluminium shields also have been used, but suffer the same disadvantages, and also are easily permanently bent along the edge, destroying their effectiveness.